Berichte
by Maedhros123
Summary: Erestor ist genervt von Glorfindel, aber dieser hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt das zu ändern. (M/M)


Berichte

Entnervt strich sich Erestor einige Stränen aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr die ganzen Berichte über die Grenzbewachung zu schreiben. Eigentlich war das ja nicht einmal seine Aufgabe, aber Glorfindel war der Meinung Erestor könnte so etwas viel besser.

Also saß der Noldo bei brütender Hitze in seinem Büro und schrieb Berichte, während Glorfindel mit einigen seiner Krieger ein kleines Fest gab. Nun im Grunde war es ein Saufgelage und natürlich war ausgerechnet Erestors Weinvorrat am Ende immer leer.

Plötzlich sprürte Erestor wie sich zwei Hände auf seine Augen legten und jemand ihm einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf gab. "Hast du dich entschlossen deine Berichte doch selber zu schreiben," fragte der Noldo leicht säuerlich. Er konnte Glorfindel leise lachen hören," Nein, Liebster ich bin hier um zu sehen wie weit du bist, außerdem habe ich dir eine Flasche deines lieblings Weins gerettet," sagte er und stellte eben jene auf den Tisch.

Der Wein leutete rubinrot im hellen Sonnenlicht und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Erestor Züge, aber er unterdrücke es sofort wieder, so schnell wollte er Glorfindel noch nicht verzeihen.

"Ja, ganz toll und jetzt verzieh dich oder du musst deine Berichte selber schreiben," drohte Erestor. Daraufhin setzte sich der Goldblonde auf einen der anderen Stühle, zog einen der angefangen Texte zu sich hin und begann zu schreiben.

Verdutzt starrte Erestor ihn an, seit wann hörte Glorfindel auf ihn?!

Als Erestor gerade seinen letzen Bericht zuende schreiben wollte, nahm Glorfindel ihm das Blatt aus der Hand und erstickte seine Proteste in einem liebevollen Kuss, den der Noldo hitzig erwiederte.

Sie lösten sich nur wiederwillig und aus Luftmangel. Als er dem Goldblonden in die Augen blickte sah er keine hellen Saphiere mehr, sondern vor Leidenschaft verdunkelte, aufgewühlte Ozeane.

Erneut verwicklete ihn Glorfindel in einen Kuss, heißer und roher als der Erste. Dann verließ er die Lippen des Noldo und knabberte leicht an dessen Ohrspitze, was Erestor erregt erschaudern ließ. Er fuhr weiter nach unten und verwöhnte ihn dabei mit kleinen Bissen und Küssen. An der Tunika angkommen machte er sich gar nicht erst die Mühe die Knöpfe zu öffnen, sonder zeriss sie einfach, weshalb sich Erestor sofort beschwerte:" Fin, deine Ungeduld ist noch lange kein Grund meine Kleider zu zerreißen!"

Das Ende des Satzes ging jedoch in einem tiefen Stöhnen unter als der Goldblonde in eine seiner Brustwarzen biss und danach entschuldigen darüber leckte. Dann widmete er sich ausgiebig der anderen und wurde von Erestor mit zufriedenen Seuftzern belohnt.

Doch ungeduldig wie er war gab der Balrogtöter sich nicht damit zufrieden und wanderte tiefer hinab. Er bagann die Konturen von Erestors Bauchmuskeln nach zu fahren und stippte seine Zungenspitze in den Nabel, was mit einem lauten Stöhnen beantwortet wurde.

Als er sich daran machte die Verschnürung der Hose zu öffnen, zog der Noldo ihn wieder zu sich nach oben, um ihn stürmisch und ernergisch zu Küssen. Sie fochten mit ihren Zungen und der Noldo unterlag nur, weil Glorfindel seine Hand in dessen Hose wandern ließ und dort seine halbsteife Männlichkeit massierte.

Der Goldblonde beschloss ihn noch ein wenig weiter zu reizen, also beugte er sich herunter und umschloss ihn mit seinem Mund. Beim Gefühl der engen Hitze die ihn umgab, konnte Erestor nicht anders als stöhnend seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen und in Glorfindels Mund zu stoßen. Natürlich hatte Glorfindel mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet und vorsorglich die Hüften des Noldo mit einer Hand fixiert. Sodass Erestor ein frustriertes Stöhnen in sich gab. Er wusste genau das der Goldblonde es liebte ihn zu quälen bis er darum bettelte endlich genommen zu werden.

Und so war es auch dieses Mal, Glorfindel trieb ihn mit seinen unendlich langsamen, sanften Berührungen immer wieder nah an die Grenze, doch es reichte nicht. "Verdammt, Glorfindel...bitte...," stöhnte Erestor. Aber sein Wunsch wurde nicht erfüllt, stattdessen erhielt er einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dann löste sich Glorfindel von ihm. Und zog ein kleines Fläschchen mit Öl aus seinen, inzwischen auf dem Boden verstreuten, Kleidern.

Er verteilte es großzügig auf seinen Fingern und Erestors Öffnung, dann begann er die kleine Rosette sanft zu lockern. Bald konnte er mit einem Finger eindringen und er begann nach den einen Punkt zu tasten. Er fand eine kleine Erhebung und strich langsam darüber, daraufhin stieß Erestor sein Becken nach oben und schrie leise.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf Glorfindels Züge, er hatte wirklich dem hübschesten und heißesten Elben in ganz Imladris sein Herz geschenkt.

Also er schließlich mit drei Fingern leicht eindringen konnte, zog der Goldblonde diese zurück und obwohl Erestor wirklich einen wunderbaren Anblick bot, wie er erregt und schwer atmend vor ihm lag wollte er nicht länger warten und ihn nun endlich spüren.

Glorfindel setzte die Spitze seines Gliedes an Erestor Eingang und drang mit einem tiefen Stoß ein. Dann entfloh seinen Lippen ein animalische Stöhnen, Erestor war einfach so verdammt eng. Es viel ihn unglaublich schwer sich nicht zu bewegen und dem anderen etwas Zeit zu geben sich an ihn zu gewöhnen.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit entspannte sich der Noldo und Glorfindel begann erst langsam und dann immer härter zu zustoßen. Er veränderte seine Position so, das er dabei jedes Mal dessen Prostata traf. Das veranlasste Erestor dazu bei jedem Stoß laut auf zu schreien.

So trieben sie sich immer näher an den Abgrund und als der Goldblonde spürte das er kurz davor war umfasste er die Männlichkeit des Noldo, sodass sie nahezu gleichzeit kamen. Für Glorfindel war es jedes mal als könnte er die Sterne berühren und Erestor mit ihm.

Nach einem schier endlosen Orgasmus lehnte er sich erschöpft an die Brust des Noldo und atmete tief dessen Geruch ein. Als Erestor begann sanft durch die Haare des Balrogtöters zu fahren, sah dieser auf und der Noldo konnte nicht anders als ihm einen langen, liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken, den Glorfindel leicht erwiderte.

Als sie sich lösten beugte dieser sich zu dem Ohr Erestors und flüsterte:"Ich liebe dich, ėl nin." "Ich dich auch, aber den letzten Bericht musst du jetzt schreiben," kam die verschmitzte Antwort des Noldo.

Wie ihr seht hab ich mich mal an einem Lemon versucht, ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen;). Außerdem würde ich mich über konstruktive Kritik freuen.

LG Maedhros

el nin = mein Stern


End file.
